Totalitarian Party
The Totalitarian Party is a nationalist, authoritarian party, located in Gaduridos. Its members believe the government should control all aspects of society to ensure the citizens of Gaduridos remain safe and content; that industry should be owned and operated by the state; and that freedom only helps the unscrupulous prosper. It is also the oldest active party in the nation. History Jack Bohlen created the Totalitarian Party in 2085 because he felt Gaduridos was becoming far too liberal. Initially, the party was far from successful, only achieving sixteen seats in its first elections and losing one in the next. In 2092, the party's popularity grew immensely, gaining sixty-five seats, for a total of eighty. The next elections were the most successful ever, with the party's leader becoming Head of State, and achieving eighty-two seats in the Congress of National Deputies. Unfortunately, the next elections saw a dramatic fall in the party's popularity, with thirty-five seats lost. Jack Bohlen cited accusations of election fraud as the cause of the drop. The Totalitarian Party worked hard to clear its name, but with little success. In December 2125, the voters' confidence in the party returned, and Hari Seldon was elected as Head of State. The Party held on to the position until 2134, when the Anarcho-Capitalist Front was able to win. The public had lost faith in the aging Seldon, so he decided against running in further elections. He was replaced by Hans Beckert, a young man, loyal to the party and fulling support its ideals. The Party won the next elections in 2137, and again in 2140. For the elections in 2143, new voting machines were brought in to speed vote counts. However, the machines performed erratically and, though the final counts given by the machines were verified via audits, many people viewed them as unreliable. A new election was held in March 2145, and another in May, but many parties, including the Totalitarian Party, had been inexplicably left off the voting sheets. A final election was held in 2145, on August, using the old voting machines, although the Totalitarian Party did not run a candidate. August 2148 was the last time a Totalitarian Party candidate won the elections. Jonathan Quayle Higgins III was able to win back the position of Consul for the Party, but times were changing. Two parties, once and future allies of the Totalitarian Party: The Nationalist Party and the National Fascisti, decided they wanted more power. They quickly changed their positions on many issues, hoping to win votes by appealing to the masses. Their scheme was a success, and they removed Higgins from power in 2151. The leaders of the Party were enraged at this betrayal. Many policies introduced by the Party were revoked by this new "liberal" coalition. The Party's work was being undone, but the citizens didn't seem to mind. Crime increased, and drugs became common in middle-class suburban areas. In 2207, the Totalitarian Party was disbanded due to a lack of funds. The Party's supporters had been arrested by the liberal-controlled police force, or had been convinced it would beneficial for them to forget the Totalitarian Party existed. Soon, the party had been forgotten. A hundred years passed. During this time, the liberal empire grew chaotic, and the few who remembered wished for the stability the nation had experienced while the Totalitarian Party had been a powerful force in Gaduri politics. When the old empire finally fell, concerned citizens worked to restore the Party to its former glory. In 2310, the Party was again functional, and by 2314 was again a major force in Gaduri politics. Key Issues Many people have heard of the proverb "Give a man a fish and you've fed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you've fed him for a lifetime.". Most agree that the message is a good one. Why then, does the government hand out welfare to those families impoverished by their own indolence. Rather than supporting these families and expecting nothing in return, the government should provide them with jobs. Cleaning streets, washing windows or any other tasks easily accomplished by those without skills. Eventually, they may even be able to work their way up and find themselves respectable employment. These people will then come to value hard work, rather than relying on the benevolence of others. For a society to remain stable, any person or organisation that attempts to upset it should be removed. The Totalitarian Party believes that dissenters must be immediately imprisoned. Prevention is better than cure. In order to dissuade criminals from disrupting the peace, all public areas should be monitored. One of the major complaints of the more mature residents of Gaduridos is the youth of today. They reject authority, are prone to delinquency and believe patriotism to be a waste of time. The Totalitarian Party believes this to be caused by popular media and lax parenting. To deal with these issues, we propose the following: The major media corporations are interested only in profit, and knowingly let society degenerate. The government should control all media, and strictly censor content viewed by the youth of Gaduridos. Affiliations In May 2109, the Totalitarian Party formed a coalition with the Nationalist Party of Gaduridos and the National Imperium Union. The National Fascisti joined later, although was removed from the organisation due to hostilities between them and the Totalitarian Party. After its betrayal, the Nationalist Party of Gaduridos left the Gaduridos Authoritarian Coalition, leaving it with only one member. The GAC is still active, although meetings are no longer held. The Party hopes that one day the GAC will regain its former power. The Benevolent Totalitarian Party The Totalitarian Party has no connection with the previous totalitarian party to operate in Gaduridos, the defunct Benevolent Totalitarian Party. The Totalitarian Party condemns the actions of the Benevolent Totalitarian Party, and hopes that the opposition parties show no ill will towards us because of the actions of another totalitarian party. External links * The Totalitarian Party's Particracy Page Category:Political parties in Gaduridos